1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an oscillatory linear actuator which is reciprocated along an axis, and a cutting device which includes the oscillatory linear actuator and cuts an object such as body hair and grass.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an oscillatory linear actuator which is reciprocated along an axis, in particular, a device held by a human hand, two types of movable elements which have approximately the same weight and which are driven at mutually opposite phases may be disposed parallel to each other in order to reduce vibration to be transmitted to the hand. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-185067 discloses a configuration for reducing the overall vibration by positioning the center of mass of an output movable element to which a movable blade is attached and the center of mass of a vibration absorbing movable element for reducing vibration close to each other.